


Reckless Abandon

by RGBoys



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Will add more characters as they pop up, eventual forsyth/python/lukas but not for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGBoys/pseuds/RGBoys
Summary: He was prepared to follow this man to the end of the world if it meant keeping him safe and alive.As long as he was there he knew Forsyth would be alright./Canon divergence au where Forsyth and Python get separated during the war.
Relationships: Fols | Forsyth/Python
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Reckless Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the prologue of the au my friend and I have been brainrotting over for the last couple weeks that we keep dubbing "separation au" No idea how long this is going to end up being but sometimes self care is dusting off your English degree to feed yourself gay yearning. The actual first chapter is in the works as well so hopefully that will be up soon! I tooka break from working on the forsython zine to.. checks notes.. post more forsython. (Also please note that I'm writing Forsyth as neurodivergent which is really important to me lmaooo..)
> 
> This au is gonna end up being kinda sad but it ends happy and Python gets a sword later so thats sexy as hell :) We are half ignoring the canon timeline to add more drama and drag things out longer hehehehhee... enjoy!

**Year 398. The first day of Flostym**   
  


It was nearing noon when Forsyth and Python decided to raid the office.

The soft afternoon light swam its way throughout the room and scratched against a portrait of Forsyth and his father that hangs proudly next to the entrance of the room. Python’s eyes follow the length of Forsyth’s hair from the top of his head down to just below his shoulders. He decides the portrait must be old. As he pulls his eyes away from the piece he can’t help but laugh and leans back against the furthest wall as he watches Forsyth rummage through his fathers desk drawers as quickly as his hands will allow him to go. His movements are filled with such an urgency that an outsider would assume he was rushing to find something terrible but needed. However, this was not the case. Not entirely.   
  


The office was rather small and difficult to navigate through, but it was perfect for a stay at home scholar. The walls were lined with a few shelves of books and a window in the back of the room. Scratched into the sides of the shelves is a signature Python recognizes instantly. He knew his own fathers signature better than he knew his own after working under his wing since the moment he could hold a tool in his hand without dropping it. He decides it best to avert his gaze and focus on the man in front of him instead.   
  


“You really don’t get to come in here that often, do you?” Python chuckles. He presses his back against the wall nearest the window and simply watches. It felt useless to ask if he could help search because Forsyth was adamant in keeping what he was looking for a secret. He claimed it was “too embarrassing” but Python didn’t believe that. Though, he didn’t really feel the need to push the issue either. His eye’s wander a bit towards the window at the sound of kids playing in the yard next door.   
  


“No,” Forsyth sloppily tosses a paper from the top desk drawer behind himself. “I was only ever allowed to be in here when being scolded. This is rather exciting! I’ve.. never done something so rebellious before.” With a happy little hum he kneels down to open another drawer and peaks inside. The drawer was filled to the brim with miscellaneous documents of varying importance and a few loose coins that had slipped their way through the tiny cracks.   
  
_“It’s hard to imagine you being scolded for anything”_ Python thinks to himself but he inevitably bites his tongue and keeps looking out the window. While it was true his best friend was not one to break rules of any kind if at all possible he also understood his father was rather.. Strict. He thought back to the days of their shared childhood when Forsyth spent his summer afternoons inside studying while Python and their friends would play outside and take in all that their small town had to offer them.   
Forsyth carefully stacks the papers from the drawer neatly on the ground next to him as he searches through. It was starting to feel hopeless but he wasn’t ready to give up yet. He had come this far already; he may as well keep searching. He sets aside a rather hefty book of theories before finally laying his eyes on _it._ With widened eyes and an excited gasp Forsyth pulls a very neatly wrapped book from the bottom of the drawer.   
  
“I got it! I got it!” The man leaps to a stand and rushes to spin around in Python’s direction.   
Python pulls his gaze from the window and looks at the mysteriously wrapped book in his hands and tilts his ever so slightly to the left.   
  
“And… it is…?” Python's eyebrow raises as he begins to imagine what it could possibly be. Before he has time to come up with any solid guesses Forsyth is already ripping into the thin paper covering it. Under the layers upon layers of paper is a small burgundy colored book with thin gold letters slapped across it’s cover. It appears to be a codex of some kind. The pages looked stained and the edges look jagged from being sloppily cut open. Despite being hidden from the world the book looked well loved. A string hangs down from a bookmark still stuffed between the pages.   
  
“My mother gifted this to me when I was younger but.. My father wouldn’t have it. He was quite adamant that no child of his was to step foot onto a battlefield. That’s why he took it away the day we..” Forsyth sighs. “You know.. The day we said goodbye to her.”   
  
Pythons smile drops a bit as he watches Forsyth shift his weight anxiously and flips through the contents of the book in silence. He understood in this moment why he was so hesitant to admit what he was searching for. This was the one thing he never felt comfortable cracking jokes about for Forsyth’s sake. His mother was a kind woman for the few years Python got to know her, but she died when the two of them were both quite young. Something in the house changed once her warmth was removed. Forsyth often reminisced to Python about how she was the only one who was ever truly supportive of his dreams no matter how outlandish they seemed at times. She truly made him feel as if he could do and be anything he wanted.   
  
“Ah well.. ‘S very sweet you wanna bring a piece of her to war with ya.” Python pushes himself away from the wall at last and steps forward to get a better look at the tome sandwiched in between his best friends' warm grasp. Carefully he sets his hands over Forsyth's and smiles when their eyes lock. “Just don’t go gettin’ all sappy on me, alright?”   
  
“ _Aye”_ Forsyth nods with fire in his eyes.   
  


Tomorrow was the start of a new adventure. An adventure Forsyth had been waiting on his entire life, and one Python was dreading more than anything. It was true Python lacked the passion to go out and fight the way Forsyth did, but he wasn’t about to let his closest friend go out there and die for nothing. He was prepared to follow this man to the end of the world if it meant keeping him safe and alive.   
  
_As long as he was there he knew Forsyth would be alright._   
  
  



End file.
